The objectives of this study are to investigate the processes and causes of fetal mortality in the mouse. Therefore, embryos derived from normal germ cells and embryos derived from germ cells treated with a known mutagen will be observed in vivo and in vitro development and analyzed cytogenetically. When fully established the system may permit the detection of possible mutagenic effects of potential mutagens.